


Happy Halloween (But It's August?)

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Consensual Sex, Desperation, Dogboys & Doggirls, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Petting, Humor, Implied Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Smut, This Is STUPID, Touch-Starved, Werewolves, jesus christ this is Bukkun Lays Out Her Kinks: The Fanfic, listen i can explain riku's a werewolf, maybe next time lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Inspired by@Nikutsune's Halloween Town Riku design.Riku's not a werewolf, Sora thinks. He's a dog. A very big, very good dog.Set after KH3.Listen it's really just lowkey furry porn. I really don't know what to tell you.





	Happy Halloween (But It's August?)

**Author's Note:**

> > HALLOWEEN TOWN RIKU  
>  I really wanted to make it seem as canon as possible so I tried for "what would he have looked like in KH1" and i'm pretty happy with the result [pic.twitter.com/B9Vz38JfKr](https://t.co/B9Vz38JfKr)
>> 
>> — niku @ soriku (@Nikutsune) [1 August 2018](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune/status/1024486631053570049?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> kowtows lowly i am probably ~~knot~~ sorry. anyway here's something incredibly horny for your trouble.
> 
> "fun" fact: additional titles include: "Sora Discovers His Size Kink: The Fanfic", "Thwap-Thwap-Thwap", "OwO what's this?" and my personal favourite: "I'm So Sorry."
> 
> with sincerest apologies to niku. your design unlocked something extremely cursed and deserves way better.

It was to make good on a promise he and Sora made when the dust had settled after they had defeated Xemnas, but right now Riku was feeling like there was something a little more than Sora trying to have him meet Santa Claus. They never really got around to doing it until _after_ they defeated Xehanort once and for all, and when peace had been restored to all the worlds, Sora and Riku packed their bags and headed off on a world-hopping holiday, per Mickey’s instructions.

And travel they did, along with all their other friends. Riku could hear Ventus and Vanitas bickering about candy outside to the sound of Aqua’s bright laughter. Kairi’s voice drifted in through the door for a fleeting moment as she walked by their room, and Riku felt contentment.

Everyone was safe now. Happy.

Well, maybe not _that_ happy.

Not that he wasn’t looking forward to meeting Santa, but right now, with the way Sora was _looking_ at him, Riku wasn’t sure this excursion was going to go the way he expected it to.

“Sora…” Riku tried to say deadpan, but his tail—oh, his traitorous tail—was wagging.

 _Wagging._ Like a puppy waiting for his owner.

Sora was grinning widely, holding up a stick of beef jerky.

“C’mon, boy! C’mon!” Sora cooed giddily, wagging the stick, “C’mon, I know you want it!”

“Sora, I’m not a dog.” Riku deadpanned, but his cheeks were growing hot with embarrassment. His tail was still wagging _hard,_ and he could feel himself salivating. He was grateful the both of them were in the privacy of their shared room, or if anyone else saw them, Riku knew he would never hear the end of it.

“Mm, you sure?” Sora asked, leaning up to scratch him under his chin, and Riku flinched, his ears twitching as his tail kept wagging. Sora’s grin widened, and he moved his hand up to scratch between his ears, and Riku shivered.

And then he whimpered.

Honest-to-god _puppy whimpered._

Sora lit up, and Riku slapped his paws over his mouth in shock.

“Sora, don’t you dare—”

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” Sora cheered, knocking Riku over onto their bed, and Riku couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips when Sora’s weight settled over him, the younger man lodging himself firmly between Riku’s legs. Sora didn’t seem to realise, though, and kept ruffling Riku’s short hair, scratching his fluffy ears affectionately. “You are! You’re such a good boy, Riku!”

Riku growled softly, his ears folding as Sora’s hands went to either side of his head, scratching his scalp, and Riku relaxed slowly, helplessly comforted by Sora’s touch.

“That’s it,” Sora grinned, and held up the jerky again. “Here you go!”

Riku rolled his eyes, and snatched it from Sora’s hands with a snap of his jaw. Sora laughed as he watched Riku wolf down the snack with much less finesse than he would have liked, and when he was done did he only feel some sort of feeling of remorse and embarrassment.

Sora was grinning at him widely, and Riku rolled his eyes.

“Just… shut up.” He said sheepishly, and Sora snickered.

“Aww, but _Master Riku,_ ” he cooed, and Riku’s heart shot to his throat. “You’re such a good boy!”

“Sora, th-that’s cheating.” Riku managed, when Sora tackled him in a hug again.

“No, it’s not.” Sora winked at him, but he had that impish grin on his face that told Riku he was definitely up to something.

“This is embarrassing!” Riku hissed, but Sora went right back to petting him, the sound of his tail going _thwap-thwap-thwap_ against the bed betraying his heart to the other young man on his lap.

Sora’s claws felt good against his scalp, and Riku shivered when Sora’s hands moved lower to scratch at the back of his neck.

“S-Sora, I’m serious. I-I’m not a— _nngh._ ” His half-hearted complaint melted into a muffled groan when Sora’s hands moved even further down to his shoulders, toying with the frayed edges of his turtleneck sleeve.

“Such a good boy. _Such_ a good boy, Master Riku!”

Sora was _leering,_ and he knew it. Still, all Riku could do was sit back and take it while Sora kept petting him everywhere, over his shoulders, down his arms, sliding his hands under his vest—

Riku drew in a sharp breath.

Sora’s hands cupped over his pectorals, squeezing and scratching in tandem with a teasing, knowing touch and a full-body shiver tore Riku’s resolve to shreds.

He began whining. Softly, at first, as his tail continued to wag, thumping against the bed. Sora hummed, his hands moving down to scratch at Riku’s sides, and his foot began kicking in reflex.

His cheeks felt like they were on fire. His lungs, like they were giving out with every breath he took.

_But he loved it._

By _god,_ did he love it.

“Aww, what’s the matter, buddy?” Sora cooed, grinning wide as he went on to Riku’s paws, poking and squeezing the black pads on his palm. “You upset about somethin’? Not enough pets?”

Riku tried to glare at him. _Tried_ to, but all he managed was a tiny whine.

He held on to Sora’s hand again, and brought it back to his head, whimpering.

God, this was embarrassing, but Sora’s hands in his hair, scratching his ears, petting his body—oh, it felt so _good._ His tail, all the while, was trying to beat the worn-out bed into submission.

He made a mental note to beat Sora up later, to wipe that smug grin off his face, but for now, all he could focus on was how _good_ Sora’s hands in his hair felt, the warmth of his touch sending pleasure coursing over his body in waves. His foot was thumping against the bed now, too, and Sora was snickering, but he couldn’t care less. He pushed his head into Sora’s hand and inched closer to his boyfriend—only to suddenly hear Sora gasp in alarm.

“Huh?” Clarity seeped into Riku’s foggy mind when Sora pulled his hand away, and with a pitiful whine, Riku tried to pull it back, but Sora quickly snatched his hand away. “ _Sora._ ” He growled shuffling even closer to him, but Sora let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat, and frustration made Riku finally really _look_ at him. “What?”

“Um…” Sora bit his lip as he looked down at Riku’s crotch, and Riku looked down too.

He gasped slightly at the sight of the tent in his pants. He hadn’t even realised he was getting turned on, but what was even more surprising was Sora’s shock at this development.

“What’re you acting so surprised for,” he growled, shuffling self-consciously in place while Sora continued to _stare_. “What, didn’t realise touching me basically _everywhere_ was gonna turn me on?”

Sora looked at him, wide-eyed in surprise, and Riku rolled his eyes. “Oh, my _god._ Sora, _really?_ ”

“I, uh… I really didn’t realise.” If Sora wasn’t a vampire, this was probably where he would be blushing. Riku knew _he_ was, cheeks burning ever since Sora decided to pet him like a dog, and he found himself resenting his new form, even by just a tiny bit.

Still, Riku ruffled Sora’s hair with a large paw that spanned nearly the whole of Sora’s pumpkin mask, and the brunet smiled at him sheepishly.

It wasn’t like they haven’t done anything dirty together before—curious hands only grew more curious when they affirmed the nature of their relationship, one that had earned them teasing, friendly jabs from their friends whenever they so much as held hands, or smiled at each other. Sora’s room in Yen Sid’s tower went from occupied by one to two, and with it, came the more intimate progression of his and Sora’s relationship.

That being said, however, he and Sora still remained bashful about breaching the topic, at least until they had half their clothes littering the floor.

However, fully clothed and inside a tiny room in a rickety house that offered them little to no privacy, Riku wasn’t sure where their little tryst was going.

“Hey?” Sora’s voice snapped him out of his reverie, and Riku blinked at him. “Is this… okay?”

An ironic echo to the first time they tried something, but back then, Riku already had his hand on Sora’s dick.

An improvement in control, he guessed. Sora was quickly growing into his Master title, as well.

Riku hadn’t answered him yet, but his tail did it for him, wagging anew with a vengeance, and Sora laughed softly. It made something warm stir in Riku’s chest to see Sora smile like that, but then warmth pooled into heat when his smile widened into a positively _wicked_ grin.

“Okay then!” Sora said, and his hands were on Riku again. He went straight for Riku’s pectorals, squeezing harder this time, and it sent jolts of pleasure straight to Riku’s cock. He groaned, his large paws shooting forward to rest on Sora’s hips, and the vampire on top of him chuckled. “Aww, what a good boy!”

He toyed with Riku’s nipples through his shirt, sliding the crossed belts across his chest over them along with his fingers, and Riku twitched helplessly, his legs falling open to let Sora scoot forward closer to him. Whimpers began tumbling out from his lips as Sora leaned forward to nose at his throat, and he could _feel_ his boyfriend’s grin against his skin as he peppered little kisses to his jaw.

 _Thwap-thwap-thwap,_ went his tail.

Sora played with his nipples until they pebbled through his shirt, and Riku felt breathless as Sora pulled away from him, smirking.

“Aww, you’re so cute, buddy.” He patted Riku’s head, and scratched behind his ears again. Eagerly Riku pressed his head into Sora’s hand, and the brunet laughed fondly. “Bet you _love_ pets, don’t you?” He cooed, scratching under Riku’s chin, and he nodded eagerly, unable to stop the wide, goofy grin that crossed his face. “Aww! Yes, you do!”

Sora’s hands travelled down again, snaking smoothly over the bandages wrapped around Riku’s arms to play with his paws.

“So big.” He hummed, poking the pads there, and Riku shivered. “And sensitive, too!”

Riku whined, and kicked at Sora, insistently thrusting his hips forward, pointedly demanding Sora to escalate things, but Sora kept his hands to Riku’s paws.

“They’re so _warm._ ” He pressed his cheek against the pads, and Riku curled his paw around Sora’s face. The brief tender moment brought clarity back to Riku’s mind, and he smiled as Sora nuzzled his hand a little.

“You know, Roxas and the others are _never_ gonna let me heard the end of this if they find out I’m really, _really_ into this.” He chuckled, and Riku’s eyes trailed down to realise Sora’s bulge also beginning to tent his pants, and he laughed softly.

“Who’s to say they’re gonna find out?” He replied, and Sora grinned.

“Well, you’re gonna have to keep quiet, then.”

“H-huh?”

Sora’s hands travelled further and further down, Riku’s breaths growing shorter and shorter as the brunet’s hands passed over his stomach, fingers drumming teasingly over the fabric stretched over his muscles.

“You know.” Sora hummed, “Or else they’ll find out.”

His hand cupped over the most honest part of Riku, and searing heat surged up Riku’s spine. He threw his head back, almost letting loose a pleased groan, but he had half the mind to clamp one of his paws over his mouth to keep too much noise from escaping.

Instead, _thwap-thwap-thwap,_ went his tail.

Sora’s leering grin grew wider, and he scooted down further between Riku’s legs to hold one of them open, as he continued to fondle his boyfriend.

“Aw, you like that, dont’cha, boy?” he teased, and Riku’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. Sora’s voice, coupled with the sheer _heat_ of his hand on top of his straining cock through his pants were driving him crazy.

His entire body felt warm. He was blushing, practically, through to his ears, and he knew Sora was drinking all of it in, if the growing leer was of any indication.

“I know what you like.” Sora said, “I mean, you’ve always wanted affection, right?”

Riku tried to glower at Sora, but— _ooh_ —the way his palm rolled over his cock made the words dissolve on his tongue.

“So let me give it to you. It’s okay to ask for it, y’know?”

Contrary to what Sora was saying, though, he pulled his hands off of Riku’s body, and instinctively, Riku’s head whipped towards his boyfriend as a confused growl escaped his throat.

Sora’s grin widened. “Oh, gosh. That’s adorable.”

He gave Riku a pat on his head, and the werewolf blushed harder, but he did whine at the loss of contact when Sora pulled away from him. Sora laughed at that, but he held his hands up placatingly at Riku, slowly moving over to their bags on the side of the room.

His tail had stopped wagging, because _of course_ it did. Riku tried not to roll his eyes at it, and instead focused on Sora, frowning.

“Relax, I’m just gonna get something.” Sora smiled at him, before turning to rummage through their bags.

“Sora, I swear, if you _really_ packed some lube with us—” Riku began, and Sora burst out laughing.

“No, promise.” He said, and pulled out instead a small potion. Riku blinked at the sight of it, as Sora dusted it off with a pleasant hum, and uncapped it. “Oh, awesome. Same consistency.”

“You’re gonna use… a potion.” Riku deadpanned, and Sora grinned at him.

“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged, and headed back to his side, setting the uncapped potion off to the bedside table next to their bed. He climbed on top of Riku again, and peered into his face. “Still alive in there?”

“Think so.” Riku managed after a long moment, and Sora nodded.

“Cool, cool, cool…” He muttered, and went back to petting Riku’s head. “Good boy. Good boy.”

Like as if on cue, Riku’s tail began wagging again. Riku looked at Sora pleadingly, and the brunet snickered softly.

“Sorry, Riku,” He said, kissing Riku’s forehead lightly. “You’re just… so _cute._ ”

“You really can’t be using that word to describe a werewolf almost twice your size.” Riku deadpanned, but the colour was returning to his face as Sora stroked his hair.

“Aw, c’mon Riku,” Sora hummed, and suddenly tugged Riku’s collar back. Riku choked slightly, his cheeks flushing bright red now as his ears immediately folded flat against his head, and his tail wagged harder. Sora’s grin was wide as he leaned forward to kiss the sensitive skin at Riku’s temple as Riku made a whole-body shudder that reverberated through Sora’s body as well. “You’re making it kinda easy like this…”

Riku’s paws shot to Sora’s hips, and he growled low in his throat as he squeezed him _hard._

“Don’t you keep teasing me.” He hissed, and Sora leaned back to grin at him.

“And what if I want to keep teasing you?” He teased, and Riku finally managed to grin back.

“Again, Sora. Werewolf twice your size.”

“Aww, but he’s just a big ol’ good boy, right?” Sora cooed, petting Riku’s ears again, and Riku pressed his head right into his hands. “See? You’re so sweet, you can’t possibly harm me, right?”

“You’ve clearly never taken care of a big dog before.” Riku rolled his eyes, and Sora huffed.

“Oh, now you’re just being mean.” He pouted, and boldly reached down to grope Riku again.

It was so sudden, and the action caught Riku completely off guard that he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him, bubbling into a growl-like howl that was only muffled when he buried his face into the crook of Sora’s neck. Sora burst out laughing at that, but he continued to fondle Riku through his pants, relishing the feel of his boyfriend’s dick jolting against his palm.

“Now I’m curious.” He hummed. “Wonder if you’re a wolf down there, too.”

“Crass, Sora.” Riku managed between pants, but he threw his head back when Sora slid down his body, his other hand running down Riku’s side with drumming fingers until he came to Riku’s belt.

“Sure, complain now, before I go starting with your dick.” Sora rolled his eyes, and Riku laughed softly.

“Oh, just unbuckle it, you big dork.” Riku replied, and Sora laughed, but complied. Deftly, with his thinner fingers, he undid Riku’s belt, and pushed it aside to reach for Riku’s fly. When he stopped, so did Riku’s tail, as he cocked his head at Sora. One of his ears folded, too. “Sora?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Sora said, and Riku had to muffle a shout of alarm when Sora suddenly bent down to clasp the large zipper between his teeth.

“S-Sora!” he gasped into his paws as Sora unzipped him with his teeth, all the way down, and he flinched when he felt Sora nosing at his crotch too. His cock twitched in interest as Sora fished it out of his pants, and Riku peered between his fingers to see Sora staring at it.

Frankly, he didn’t quite know what his cock would look like either, but his tail seemed to like the idea of it being ogled by Sora like that.

“Wh-what is it.” He stammered, and Sora looked up at him.

“You’re _huge._ ” he gaped, “You really _are_ a wolf down there, too.”

The ridiculousness of the situation made Riku come down from his high for a moment, laughter punching its way out of his chest.

“That’s so stupid, Sora.”

“Tell that to your stupid big dick.” Sora pouted, “ _I_ didn’t change a lot when I transformed to get here, but you get seriously bigger? Not fair.”

“ _Of course_ you’d check your dick out when you were here.” Riku rolled his eyes, and Sora hit his side lightly.

“Shut up, when a guy needs to pee, he needs to pee!” He pouted, and looked back down at Riku’s cock, still upright and erect and weeping. “There goes my plans of a blowjob…”

Riku choked on his own spit at that, and Sora snickered at him. “What? You’re so surprised? We’ve done it before!”

“Y-yeah, but—” Riku shook his head. He still wasn’t quite used to it, talking about _all this_ so casually.

When did Sora grow up before he did?

“Well, I don’t appreciate having your teeth anywhere near it.” He huffed, and Sora shrugged.

“Guess not.” He replied, and curled his hand around it instead, glove and all. Riku let out a pleased hiss at the friction it made, and as Sora began jerking him off, his tail continued to thump against the bed violently.

Riku’s expression collapsed into slack-jawed pleasure as he watched Sora jerk him off with a focused expression on his face. His tongue stuck out from between his lips in concentration as Riku’s precum leaked out and onto his gloves, staining them.

“Oh, _god. Sora._ ” Riku clamped his paw over Sora’s wrist, not there to stop him, but squeezing slightly to keep him going. His leg began to kick again, and Sora only managed a small grin at him as he kept going, working Riku’s cock in his hand, his thumb sliding over the head, his nails lightly brushing over the sensitive vein at the bottom. “Sora, I’m close.”

“Bet you are,” Sora murmured, reaching out to catch Riku’s tail before it hit the bed, and Riku muffled his shout into his other paw as he began to stroke it slowly, a stark difference between how his hand was slowly going faster on his cock. Sora’s fingers reached down to push Riku’s clothes out of the way of his tail, scratching teasingly at the base where it met the small of Riku’s back.

“Sora!” Riku gasped, stiffening up as he felt himself toppling over the edge—

When Sora’s fingers tightened around the base of his cock, and Riku convulsed slightly, before calming down.

“Not yet.” Sora winked at him, and Riku hadn’t realised that Sora already undid his pants, his own erection now free.

(Good, he dimly thought to himself—he couldn’t figure out how to take Sora’s clothes off, for the life of him.)

Riku began to whine desperately, squirming around in Sora’s hold, but the vampire hushed him gently, stroking Riku once, twice—and let him go.

Riku could feel his resolve crumbling. His ears were flat against his head, his tail still caught in Sora’s hand and shaking as Sora kept gently massaging his skin around the base of it, teasingly heading towards his ass. His whining melted into whimpering, far gone into pleasure at this point and uncaring if they were heard, and he insistently bucked his hips towards Sora again.

“Sora, Sora, please—”

“Just wait a sec, Riku.” Sora said pleasantly, “Lemme just take this off.”

Riku’s eyes dilated as he watched Sora pull his soiled glove off with his teeth, tossing it aside to reveal his perfectly normal hand, and he grinned at Riku.

“Riku, let’s go all the way.” He breathed past a wide, eager grin, and Riku realised Sora’s breathing was shallow, his cheeks flushed an odd sort of blue.

Blue, right—a vampire, but most importantly—

A _horny_ one, right on his lap, leaking and hard like Riku was, and just as desperate.

Outside their window, Riku spotted the bright full moon roll by on wispy cotton clouds, and his resolve fell to shreds.

With a growl that was practically a roar, he lifted Sora off his lap with his large paws squeezing his waist tight, and he didn’t give Sora a moment’s breadth to protest as he flipped them over. Brusquely he pulled Sora’s pants down further than they already were, and he hungrily looked down at his boyfriend’s own erection, leaking and hot, still unnoticed the whole while.

“R-Riku, what the—”

Riku answered him with a bark of sorts, before wrapping his paw around Sora’s erection. The brunet’s eyes widened, as his back went ramrod straight at the sight of his cock practically engulfed by how large Riku’s paws were, and Sora shivered as his hands shot up to keep himself quiet.

“Inside,” Riku growled, not in full control of his mind, but he insistently rubbed his cock against Sora’s ass. “Me, inside— _nngh._ ” His words melted into a whine when Sora’s hand joined his paw down there, squeezing his paw and Riku’s cock as best as he could, and he looked down at Sora, who was grinning at him past the pleasure already unwinding him as much as it already had unwound Riku.

“Jeez, you were right about the werewolf twice my size.” He said, and Riku whined again, humping desperately into their hands. Sora flinched, his grin widening, and he nodded, blindly reaching for the potion bottle on their bedside table.

He brought it down next to his head on the bed, shoving two fingers into the cool, gel-like slick inside, and shivered as the Cure spell imbued into the potion sent pleasurable tingles running over his skin.

“Please, please,” Riku panted, whining as his ears folded flat against his head, and Sora stroked him along his side to placate him as he reached down to prepare himself. Riku’s pleased sigh mixed with Sora’s slight hiss as his fingers breached himself, and Sora grinned up at his boyfriend.

“Heel, boy, heel.” He said, reaching upwards to scratch behind Riku’s ears. “Can you do that for me?”

Riku whined, still insistently rubbing their cocks together, and Sora tutted, tugging again on Riku’s collar. His boyfriend choked slightly, but his dick twitched in interest, and Sora couldn’t help but grin at that.

Another tidbit of information to store for another day, he supposed.

“Behave, okay? You’re such a good boy, such a good boy.” Sora didn’t know how he could manage multitasking his babbling, petting Riku’s head and opening himself up, but he was _definitely_ going to pat himself on the back for it later. Maybe even demand more pets and snuggles from his big dog of a boyfriend on his lap later.

Riku nodded helplessly, pushing his head into Sora’s hand as his paw kept fondling their cocks, pumping them unwittingly in time to Sora scissoring himself open.

“O-oh, my _god._ ” Sora gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “This is… oh, man.”

“Sora, Sora.” Riku growled softly, “Please, please?”

If there was something about having sex with Riku that Sora liked, it was how Riku couldn’t help but be noisy in bed.

Sure, Riku was a bit of a stony young man when they hung out with friends, still learning how to smile freely and to live with his heart on his sleeve, but a lot of their friends knew Riku as a quiet type. Quiet, if a little shy.

Sora, on the other hand, knew better. He knew about the little sounds Riku made when he opened him up, the way he panted and moaned when Sora entered him or he entered Sora, and it was always so endearing to know that Riku only ever bared himself like this for Sora, and Sora alone.

He couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him, right then and there, as he pulled out four fingers from himself.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” he murmured sweetly, and spread his legs wide for Riku. “C’mon, you can come inside now.”

“Thank you,” Riku breathed, and swallowed up Sora’s breath in a deep, deep kiss again as he slide home with practiced ease. Sora gasped, his hands coming up to grip Riku’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging into toughened werewolf skin, leaving angry red welts on top of taut muscle, as he was split wide open.

There was still his boyfriend inside that panting, whining beast, though, and Sora was grateful that despite having his resolve torn to bits, Riku was still Riku, and held still to let Sora adjust to him.

“God, _ow_ ,” Sora hissed, “You’re really way bigger here.” He let out a shuddering breath when Riku licked up his neck, and he gripped Riku’s shoulers tighter.

“Sora, Sora,” Riku was breathing his name like a prayer, moaning and whining slightly as his hips thrust forward little by little, abortive little moments that felt like Riku trying his absolute hardest to hold back. “Sora, so good—so _good_.”

“J-just a sec, just a sec!” Sora winced as Riku pressed their hips flush together, pressing the head of his cock right against his prostate. Pleasure shot up his spine in a jolt of electricity, and Sora let out a gasp as his back went ramrod straight. “ _Riku!_ ”

“Please, please, please,” Riku panted against his ear. “So good, can’t hold back.”

Sora met his gaze, and panic began to crawl up his throat. God, he’d taken in such a huge cock inside him—this should be _terrifying,_ but…

This was _Riku,_ _his_ Riku, and the panic began to mix dangerously with the pleasure that was driving Sora to the brink, ready to drop right off with Riku’s hand in his.

“S-sure.” tumbled out of his mouth like scattering marbles, and Riku pulled out of him—

_Oh, he felt so empty—_

And slid back inside. The both of them gasped, and Riku began to whine loudly again, his ears flat against his head as his paw reached for Sora’s hand, pleadingly pulling it up to pet his head and ears again.

Dazedly, Sora obliged, more focused on the way Riku slid in and out of him, stretching him wide open as he panted and whined like a dog.

Oh, he really shouldn’t get _too_ used to this.

He could feel pleasure building in his gut. He could feel a wide, goofy grin crossing his face as Riku hit his prostate over and over again, and he was toppling over the edge, swaying precariously—

“Riku, I-I’m close—”

“Sora,” Riku moaned, “Sora, so _good_ —”

Something slipped inside Sora, and the suddenness of it pushed Sora to his orgasm, grabbing one of Riku’s paws to muffle his shout into soft, warm fur while Riku bit their pillow to silence his own animalistic growl as he came inside his boyfriend.

The both of them fell silent, trembling in the aftermath of their orgasms, and Sora laughed softly as he leaned against Riku’s paw loosely cupping his face.

“Oh, man.” He panted, “That was—something. Very.” He paused as Riku pulled away from him to look down at him, but too caught up in the afterglow, he gave up, and simply shrugged as he looked into Riku’s eyes. “Very.”

“I think I blacked out.” Riku said gingerly, and Sora snickered.

“Oh, no kidding? You were straight up a dog in heat.” He said, and Riku buried his face in Sora’s chest, his cheeks burning once again. The brunet laughed, and when Riku made a move to pull out, Sora winced.

“Ow, ow! Riku, hold on a sec, don’t move!”

Panic surged into Riku’s heart. “Sora? You okay?” He asked, embarrassment completely forgotten in favour of his boyfriend’s safety, and he looked Sora over. “I-I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

Sora spluttered incoherently while Riku frisked him all over—an ironic echo to just before this when Sora was petting Riku—and cupped his face in his hands. “Where does it hurt? We’ve got a potion right there.”

Sora burst out laughing at that, and Riku’s cheeks darkened. “S-Sora! This is no time to be laughing!”

“S-sorry, I just—” Sora snickered some more, before he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. “Okay. Um. Don’t pull out?”

Riku blinked at him. “Sora, is this another kink you have,or—”

“N-no!” Sora’s cheeks were bright blue now, and Riku wanted to laugh and kiss his nose for it. “It’s just, um… I think… you’re stuck.”

_Stuck._

Riku blinked at him. “How can I be stuck? My dick isn’t even supposed to get _stuck!_ ”

“W-well, I don’t know!” Sora was practically shouting, and dimly Riku realised that people were _definitely_ hearing them now. “Something went inside me when we came, and I—”

“Something went _inside_ you?” Riku’s head was spinning. “What the hell does that mean?”

“ _I don’t know!_ ” Sora shook his head. The both of them fell silent for a moment, and Sora spoke again, a little more sheepish than before. “What if it’s serious?”

“Oh, what if it’s serious?” Riku shook his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“I-I mean, I’m sure a Cure spell would fix it—”

“Sora, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re basically _using_ Cure spells to fuck.” Riku deadpanned, and then blushed. Sora leered at him at that, and Riku rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t you start.”

“What do we _do,_ then?” Sora pouted at him. “We can’t stay stuck like this forever!”

“I’d die embarrassment if that happens.” Riku muttered darkly, before looking witheringly at the door. “Let’s… call for help.”

“From who?” Sora’s voice was strained. “I don’t know who’s out there that can help us!”

Riku took a shaky breath, and he looked down at Sora nervously.

“Mickey,” he said. “If anyone knows what to do, it’s probably Mickey.”

* * *

Three hours later, Sora, Riku and Mickey sat together in front of their entire travelling party, the two young men resolutely refusing to meet the eye of literally everyone in the living room while Mickey remained quiet, likely composing the speech he had to deliver on their behalf.

There was a wide variety of expressions they saw on everyone’s faces when they walked in, though, ranging from Vanitas’s poorly-concealed amusement, to Terra’s confusion and Aqua’s exasperation. Roxas’s glare at Riku could probably kill a man, and Kairi’s snorting laughter was definitely what Sora heard when he walked past her.

Altogether, a massive embarrassment, especially after their talk with Mickey, who started off the conversation in their room with an exasperated sigh, and concern knotting his brow:

“ _Listen, boys, it’s perfectly natural of you two to progress your relationship to more… intimate levels, but next time, do learn to cast Silence around your vicinity._ ” He had paused there, and coughed delicately, “ _Master Yen Sid has records of those in his library. It would probably be a lot of help to learn them._ ”

“Hello, everyone.” Mickey said, and Sora flinched. Beside him, Riku patted his hand with his paw, covering it fully, and Sora looked at him. Riku gave him a sheepish smile, and Sora smiled back.

“King Mickey,” Roxas snapped suddenly, and all of them looked at him, “They’re making ga-ga eyes at each other.”

“Goo-goo.” Riku muttered under his breath.

“ _I heard that!_ ” Roxas shot back.

Mickey cleared his throat again, and the two fell silent.

“Well, as you’re aware, there was a… disturbance this evening.” Mickey chose his words well, definitely. The makings of a good monarch. “First and foremost, Sora and Riku sincerely apologise for any inconvenience they caused.”

“Inconvenience is an understatement.” Ventus commented, elbowing Vanitas slightly, and he was _still laughing._

It was more than an inconvenience, definitely—Mickey taught them about what happened while they waited it out. Riku had accidentally knotted Sora, as was wolves and their wont when they mated. It was apparently a way to make sure sperm remained inside their mate and ensure a successful mating, and while they knew Mickey was trying to explain it to them at a strictly scientific point of view, they knew it was just _incredibly embarrassing_ to be doing this.

 _This,_ being a wolf version of the birds and bees talk, with the young man Mickey saw as his own son, and the saviour of all the worlds.

Riku and Sora were both of age now. They _both_ should have known better, but then again, who was to blame them for not knowing what would’ve happened, provided neither of them had been anywhere near being wolf-life ever before in their life.

(Sora would have begged to disagree, having been a lion cub at some point, but Mickey had surprisingly curtly turned that idea down immediately, before muttering something about baby kittens and barbs.)

It was exhausting, and that talk was awful, especially when Mickey finally segued into a sermon. Now, facing their friends, they figured they at least owed everyone an apology.

Sora and Riku took that moment to kowtow.

“We’re so sorry.” Sora said sheepishly.

“Truly.” Riku added.

“And I’m sure everyone’s sure of your sincerity. Right?” Mickey turned to their party, and Kairi tried to shrug nonchalantly, but only ended up burying her face in her hands, giggling again.

“I hate how she and Vanitas are really alike right now.” Sora muttered, and Riku huffed.

“Tell me about it.”

“Alright, up.” Mickey patted their backs, and they straightened up. “Now, they’ve already received the scolding of the century, so please just be understanding of them now. They’re still young, and learning, and I’m sure everyone would understand them.” He paused, and coughed delicately. “Hopefully, this won’t happen again?”

“Of course!” Riku spluttered, and Sora nodded. Riku looked at him, and Sora was simply smiling, but he saw Sora’s back reflected dimly in the window.

His fingers were crossed, because _of course they were,_ and Riku’s tail, _oh,_ his traitorous tail—

 _Thwap-thwap-thwap,_ again, and Riku couldn’t help but smile.

Oh, they were _definitely_ doing this again.

(“Look at them!” Roxas complained, “They’re _definitely_ gonna do it again!”)

**Author's Note:**

> oh who am i kidding the next thing you know i'll be writing porn about sora's monsters, inc. form and i can only grow stronger with the acceptance in my heart that im just 24/7 horny on main, broken keyboard or not. 
> 
> i will become unstoppable. this is peak performance lads. this is what acceptance looks like.


End file.
